Legowalin and the Imminent Invasion ***FANFIC***
It was a Walinday like any other Walinday. Legowalin was in his throne room, for he was the king of the Land of Lego. Exhausted, Legowalin was just about to sign his last edict for the afternoon when Transpy, Legowalin's most trusted advisor and friend, rushed into the room. "Legowalin, your majesty," wheezed Transpy as his breath began to return to him, "I have some frightful and bad news!" "By all means, Transpy," said Legowalin, "do tell, yet I hope it does not require any immediate action because this edict before me with quill in hand is the last required of this day, and I hoped to retire to my lounge after my signature was imparted unto it." Transpy took a deep breath to steady himself, "I'm afraid it does, Legowalin. I have come to tell you of an Imminent Invasion! "In another land, far from here, a fresh kingdom struggles to survive. The people are restless and without rest and have performed many coups. Their current leader has been established for the past nine months, unheard of 'til now. Under his intervention and monitor, the kingdom began a rebound. It became self-sufficient, meaning its people could cease all cannibalism. The leader was pleased that his efforts had born fruit, but our sources say the effect was achieved quite monstrously. "As you know, the Land of Lego has sent spies to all neighboring domains and a few others to pose as citizens. Our agents have been investigating the new leader, and they have discovered nothing positive. "His name is Brogan. "Brogan sees the recent success of his kingdom as a sort of fluke. He insists that for long-term sustainability, the people known as the Brogang must acquire more land, and they must take it..." "From the Land of Lego," Legowallin cut in. Legowalin slumped forward and brought his fingers to his mouth to think. He inquired of Transpy, "How threatening is the Brogang?" "So far, not very;" though Transpy's countenance conveyed concern, "their dictatorship consists of a smidgen over one hundred, yet it's population seems to grow exponentially with immigrants." "Migrating from where?" was what Legowalin said. "Everywhere, m'lord. Here included. The most frightening thing of all, Legowalin, is that it anyone is a possible convert. Recallest thee the spies we sent to the Brogang?" Legowalin gave a nod, "We've lost contact with both of them. The last letter we received simply said, 'This place isn't that bad'." Legowalin was dumbfounded, "Two of our very own spies! That's preposterous, we send every one through three years of team-building exercises!" Transpy was quite grave, "We are all susceptible to the power of Brogan's charisma." Befuddled, Legowalin went on, "For now, they are weak; we must launch a peremptory strike immediately." Transpy sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to make that a counter-attack, sire, for there is an Imminent Invasion. Brogan himself heads a force of thirty men and women currently marching for the front gates of the place you and I are currently." "Egad!" Legowalin hollered, "Summon all the guards in this regal building; we will meet Brogan on the battlefield!" And so they did. Legowalin rode up to Brogan and screamed, "Brogan!" Brogan: "Please, call me Bro." WIP